Aizawa X Reader Drabble Collection
by Rhombea
Summary: Collections of my drabbles or really short stories for Aizawa X Reader. Prompts for stories found on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 5 - I heard a noise. (100 words)**

"[Name]? What's wrong?" you heard him mutter from his side of the bed. It was very dark in his room, only the faint shimmer of a streetlight coming in through the window of his apartment. You felt Shouta's arm move around your waist as he slowly rose from his pillow, his sleep disturbed by you sitting up in the mattress.

"I heard a noise," you whispered back. There was a slight trembling in your voice, indicating the fear that went through your bones. You heard him sigh before his head fell back into his pillow.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I farted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 7 - You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today. (100 words)**

He sighed. The sound of the toilet flushing really broke into his concentration, tearing him from the exams in front of him. "Seriously, what's your problem today? You've gone to the bathroom fifty times today at least!" Shouta asked as you took a seat on his bed. His room didn't have much other possibilities to sit at, lacking chairs.

Putting your hand on top of your stomach, you looked down at the floor, watching your toes wiggle. "I think…" you started, biting your lower lip as you found yourself afraid to finish the sentence.

"I think I might be pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 8 - The floor is lava. (100 words)**

"Shouta~" Tugging onto the sleeve of his black shirt, you felt very bored with nothing to do and your boyfriend ignoring you. Huffing you rolled over onto your back, staring at the ceiling. "Sometimes I don't think you ever were something other than a working adult." There was barely any reaction as he simply said 'Hm' before continuing to check the papers.

You decided to test your theory, announcing loudly, "The floor is lava!"

All that followed was the screeching of his chair, toppling over with a thud and putting Shouta onto the ground. "Dead," you said. "Shit," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 9 - Where's my food? (100 words)**

The apple cracked as you took a bite of it. After two more bites, your boyfriend had enough, spinning around to you. "How much apple is there even?" You showed Shota the fruit as an answer. He sighed in resignation, turning back to his desk, but immediately coming back to you.

"Where's my food?" he asked, holding close eye contact with you. There were small sweat pearls forming on the top of your forehead and you turned away from him, embarrassed. Swallowing the last piece of apple you pointed at your stomach. "Here," you explained, earning a groan in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt 10 - I bet you feel like an artist (100 words)**

Humming, you doodled on the paper Shota generously had given you. Your legs bounced up and down as you traced your lineart, happy how the painting had turned out. You didn't notice him coming over until he pressed down a kiss on top of your head. "Drawing?" he asked and you nodded in agreement. "I bet you feel like an artist now."

A smile crossed your face and you picked up the paper, turning in his direction and covering your face with it. "Am I not?"

Shota thought for a bit, looking at its backside. "No, you're the _best_ artist."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt 14 - I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship (100 words)**

"I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship." You looked your boyfriend over. From his messy socks, over his hairy legs and up to the checkered boxer shorts. "I dunno," you finally stated, making a vague hand motion towards him. "Do you?"

Shouta looked you up and down, from the shirt - Shouta's shirt - that you were wearing, your underwear hidden beneath it and the white socks which fit you just as badly.

"I don't know either."

It knocked on the door, All Might entering without further notice. You two looked at each other. He did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt 40 - Am I your husband or your taxi service? (100 words)**

"But I really have to go!" you begged, practically on your knees, with tears in your eyes. Sniffling you held onto his torso, shaking softly so he couldn't ignore you. "[Name], seriously. Am I your boyfriend or your taxi service?" You held back on starting to cry, wiping your face on his shirt. "Please?" you whimpered again and he sighed. "Fine," he agreed.

You immediately got up and checked your face in the mirror. He opened the door to leave, but you stopped him. "If you have a ring I'll promoted you to chauffeur." He just groaned and you laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt 20 - It's just rain, you aren't gonna melt! (100 Words)**

"I really don't want to go out. It's been raining all day long…" you explained, staring at Shouta who was ready to go out already. "It's just rain, you aren't gonna melt!" he declared, visibly upset that you'd refuse going out after all the trouble he went through to get you two a nice table in a restaurant. "What are you? Sugar?" he asked.

Silence befell you two until you opened your mouth, whispering, "Powdered sugar…"

It was then, that he saw the tears forming in your eyes. He closed the door behind himself before hugging you tightly, comforting you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt 21 - When's the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom? (100 Words)**

"Seriously though. It stinks in here already, do you never clean it?" Clenching your teeth you picked up some of his clothes hanging from the towel rag and pushed the button for the ventilation to start. "I clean it all the time. When's the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom that you use more than I do?" he shouted back from his desk, writing down some more notes on his exam papers.

"Touché," you muttered under your breath, picking up your own clothes, dumping them into the laundry basket, and started to clean until there was no dirty spot left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt 22 - I don't know why I married you. (100 Words)**

"You're just being unreasonable! I don't know why I married you anymore!" Hearing this words hit you hard and you gulped, trying to hold back your tears. But it was to no avail and a crooked "W-What?" escaped your mouth before sobs and tears overtook the silence between you. Shouta immediately knew he had fucked up and he rubbed the back of his neck first before reaching out to you, trying to console you. "H-Hey…" he said but you pushed his hand away.

"No..." Feeling like you needed a time-out for once, you took your bag and left his apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Prompt 23 - Have you ever lied to me? (100 Words)**_

"Well, I do like you," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the tests in front of him. "Liar," you laughed, feeling the strong urge to tease him. "I'm not lying!" he replied, trying to sound offended, but he too had a smirk on his lips. There was some silence between the two of you and you continued to read your magazine.

"Have you ever lied to me?" you asked suddenly, making him sigh in his chair. "Once," he muttered and you looked at him questioningly. "I said I liked you, but I am already in love with you."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Prompt 56 - I found the candles, we'll be alright. (100 words)**_

The blanket wrapped around your body, you jumped at the distant sound of thunder. While you liked the rain sound, you couldn't stand thunderbolts. Adding to the situation all the power went out, so Shouta left too, inspecting the damage. This time, you couldn't find comfort in the sound of rain and waited impatiently for his return.

"The company said they are working on it. But, I found the candles, we'll be alright," he proclaimed as he entered the room. He walked over, placing them down on the nightstand. "It will be alright," he repeated, kissing you on the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Prompt 57 - We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain. (100 Words)**_

Running through all the puddles made you feel like a child, and you laughed happily. While it was a bad downpour, you couldn't be more pleased by Shouta holding your hand as he tugged you along. You felt safe with him, even if the two of you were as wet as can be.

"Shouta, kiss me!" you laughed loudly and he really did slow down. "We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain!" he said, his voice scolding you. Nevertheless, he leaned in, pressing his lips onto yours until shivers ran down your spine.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Prompt 71 - We're not 'fine'. (100 Words)**_

"It was in the spur of the moment! You know I didn't mean it!" Clutching the tissue in your hand tightly you tried to hold back your tears. You were more angry than anything, so you decided to not cry in front of him anymore.

"You said, you don't know why you married me! How can you even say something so mean if you don't mean anything of it!" He let out a long sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. "[Name], I love you more than anything, and you know it!"

"I am not so sure anymore," you replied.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Prompt 80 - Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise. (100 words)**_

It was the final silence. Every word that was built up inside both of you was let out. Dreadfully hanging in the room were pain and anger, but also fear and helplessness. The argument was over, though there still wasn't a solution to the problem between you.

"I feel like something bad is happening. I am so scared of losing you," you confessed to him. The tears finally breaching your eyelids, running down your cheeks and leaving painful swelling.

He knelt down, cupping your face gently and wiping away the tears. "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Prompt 91 - Sorry I'm protective over the things I love. (100 words)**_

The gash in your arm was painfully throbbing, and you clutched it with your free hand to keep the blood loss down. Your mind already felt fussy but you held onto conscience as you watched the sudden change that had occured before you. He was there, he came for you as soon as you had sent him the SOS. And now, he was facing off the villain, that had attacked and wounded you.

"You're not my target!" the villain groaned in anger.

"Sorry I'm protective over the things I love," Shouta replied.

He was your angel. An angel in black.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Prompt 94 - You're an idiot. I married an idiot. (100 words)**_

"So you won't leave me?" you sobbed into his hands while he inched closer until your foreheads touched. "No, I definitely won't leave you, after all I did marry you," he reassured you, holding on to you tightly while you sobbed into his embrace. "Even if I am an idiot?" you asked, voice muffled in his black shirt.

"You're an idiot. I married an idiot, but…" he made a short break in his sentence, holding you even closer to him. "You are my idiot and I know why I married you, even after all this time. I am sorry, [Name]."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Prompt 95 - I never liked it, I lied. (100 words)**_

"Huh? You don't like olives? But I thought you said that you liked them?" Unsure, you looked at the pizza you ordered, contemplating whether the two of you could still enjoy your late night dinner, now that he had admitted his dislike.

"I never liked them…" Rubbing the back of his head, he added. "When we went out that time… I lied."

"Why did you do that?" you asked. "Well, I wanted to impress you." With a pause, he inspected the pizza, before taking a piece and eating it. "If it's for you, I will even eat these salty vegetables."


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt 50 - Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here? (100 words)**

"Is it just me or is it cold as hell in here?" Shouta complained the moment he stepped through the door. "No, it's not!" you defended yourself. He looked you up and down realizing why you wouldn't think so, clothed in a warm pullover and pajama pants.

"I do think so," he said, coming closer. In the shortest amount of time, he had wrapped you in his arms, using you as a hot-water bottle even though you complained and try to wiggle out of his embrace.

"At least share some of that warmth," he asked, sighing blissfully into your shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt 82 - I have fans. More fans than you to be exact. (100 words)**

"You never make any public appearances, how in the world are you even supposed to gain some followers?" Unbelieving you read the article in the magazine you were holding. Shouta had shown it you the moment he had entered the room, but you hadn't believed one word he said.

"I have fans. More fans than you to be exact," he replied, confidence showing all over his expression as he pointed out his position in the ranking that was printed. "Unbelievable," you whispered aghast.

"Don't worry," he said, still smiling from ear to ear. "I am your number one fan still."


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt 99 - Be brave, sweetheart. (100 words)**

"Can you please take it outside?" you squealed. You nervously waited on top of his bed, fearing the little spider. "Be brave, sweetheart. I almost got it," Shouta replied, trying to reassure with his words.

Glas and paper in hand, he walked careful steps towards the little animal, ready to catch and bring it out of his apartment. However, the moment he brought down his glass, the little one jumped out of the way and behind the bed, both of you flinching at its movement.

"We could sleep at my place?", you suggested and he didn't even disagree this time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt 103 - She's my daughter, I can read her diary. (100 words)**

"Don't you think that's a little too much?" you whispered, the two of you kneeling in your child's room. "She's my daughter, I can read her diary," he replied, eager to find out about the special person his little girl didn't want to tell him about.

"But still… reading her diary?" The two of you flinched hard when you heard the loud stomp of a foot behind you. "I can't believe you two!" your daughter cried, tearing the diary out of his hands and leaving the room.

"Great," you said and Shouta sighed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt 108 - I'm glad you're mine. (100 words)**

"Do you remember when we had this awful argument?" you asked, taking a handful of popcorn while watching the late-night drama. "Yeah," he replied. "I am sorry I made such a big deal out of it…" you whispered, feeling genuine regret now that you watched another couple argue over the same reason.

"I can be a real problem to you, can't I?" you sighed, holding up the food to him. "You were," Shouta simply agreed harshly. "But-" he added and swallowed the popcorn. Leaning down, he gave you a gentle kiss on your head.

"I am glad you are mine."


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt 117 - She's 6, how can she scare you? (100 words)**

"Daddy, let's play!" his daughter giggled. "How about you play with [Name] today?", he suggested, though she only shook her head. "No, I want to play with daddy!" she shrieked before taking off and getting some toys to play with.

"Why don't you want to play with her?" you asked, raising a brow in question. "I am scared of playing with her…" he admitted. "She's 6, how can she scare you?"

"Dad, I brought the handcuffs! I'll be the hero and you can be the villain!" his daughter laughed, darting around the corner to the kitchen.

"That's why…" he sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt 123 - Step aside and watch a pro. (100 words)**

"Urgh, I was so closed to hitting the target," you yelled in frustration. You heard a soft laugh behind you and turned around in annoyance to your boyfriend giggle into his scarf at your costs. "If you find it so funny, try it yourself!" you yelled angrily at him and he scooted closer to you.

"Step aside and watch a pro," he mused, sending the scarf he liked to hide away into, flying. However, for once, even he had miscalculated the distance, missing the target by a few inches. "You're right," you laughed at him. "It's pretty damn funny, _Pro_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt 131 - You have a cold, you're not dying. (100 words)**

"I absolutely cannot-" Shouta let out a cough, only to sink right back into his pillow, looking at you with a pained expression. "-get up from here, [Name]," he gasped.

"You have a cold, you're not dying," you mumbled, the soup bowl in your hand slowly getting hotter. "I just need you to sit up!" You only gained a long groan in response Sighing inwardly, you took a moment to calm yourself. He normally wasn't such a baby but if that's how he wanted to play, you had an idea.

"If you get up, I'll feed you."

Surprisingly, he did.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt 146 - Pillows are over-rated. (100 words)**

Even though you normally found sleep easily, the moonlight kept you awake. You tossed and turned under the blanket, Shouta unfazed by your fight. Ungently, you laid your head on his chest.

"[Name], what's wrong?" he groaned, awoken by the heavy feeling.

"Trying to sleep," you replied.

"Can't you sleep on your pillow?" he mumbled, being very ready to fall asleep again.

"Pillows are over-rated," you stated, hearing him chuckle. You felt his arm tangle around your hips and his breathing going steady again. With a smile on your face, you closed your eyes, embracing the sleep that awaited you.


End file.
